megapolis_germanfandomcom-20200215-history
Aufträge
Fabriken erlauben es dem Spieler Verträge zu starten. Verträge sind die primären Einkommen in Megapolis. Starten eines Auftrages # Suche eine Fabrik die im Leerlauf ist. #Wenn ein Dialogfenster erscheint über dem Gebäude, wählen Sie die Schaltfläche Verträge, ansonsten mit Schritt 3 fortfahren. #Suchen Sie nach dem gewünschten Vertrag, es können mehrere Seiten von Verträgen zur Verfügung stehen. #Auswählen :List of all contracts Überwachung eines Auftrags Wählen Sie eine beliebige aktive Fabrik. Ein Symbol erscheint und zeigt den aktuellen aktiven Vertrag und die verbleibende Zeit. Es gibt mehrere andere Tasten, die möglicherweise angezeigt. Einsammeln eines Auftrages Jedes Gebäude mit dem Symbol über der Fabrik kann eingesammelt werden, ebenso geht das Sammeln von bei Infrastruktur oder sammeln von bei Wohnhäuser. Verfallene Aufträge Wenn ein Auftrag verfallen ist Ein Vertrag erlischt, wenn er nicht innerhalb eines bestimmten Zeitfensters gesammelt wird. Laut LID (Moderator im SQ Forum) ist Vertragsablauf 150% der Zyklus-Timer aus dem Ende der Vertragslaufzeit contract expiration is 150% of the cycle timer. z.B: haben Fresh Vegetables einen 5-Minuten-Zyklus-Timer. Nachdem der Vertrag abgeschlossen wird Fresh Vegetables, hat der Spieler 7,5 Minuten, den Vertrag oder 12,5 Minuten vom Beginn der Vertrag zu sammeln. Allerdings haben Coffee Beans (aus dem gleichen Fertigungshalle) eine 14-Stunden-Zyklus-Timer. Nachdem die Coffee Beans Vertrag abgeschlossen ist, hat der Spieler 21 Stunden, um den Vertrag oder 35 Stunden nach Beginn des Vertrages zu sammeln. Wiederherstellen eines Auftrags Ein Nachbar kann einen Auftrag wiederherstellen (Reinigen) Wenn ein Nachbar den verfallenen Auftrag reinigt bekommt der Spieler 50 % des Geldes vom Auftrag . z.B., Coffee Beans kosten . Bei Wiederherstellung Coffee Beans erhält der Spieler . Nachbarn um Hilfe bitten #Eine Fabrik auswählen und anklicken #Im Dialogfenster Um Hilfe bitten anklicken Hilfe Annehmen A dialog bubble will appear above a Production Building (looking like the image to the right) with the name of the player offer assistance. Selecting the Check-mark will accept the offered assistance. Selecting the X will reject the assistance; there is no penalty except that you lose the benefit of that assistance offer. Benefit of receiving assistance from neighbors Normal contracts benefit from assistance by reducing the cycle time remaining by 10%. Therefore neighbor assistance is more valuable at the beginning of a contract than towards the end. e.g., if a Contract is 24 hours (1440 minutes) and a neighbor assists, then 144 minutes are deducted from the contract cycle (21 hours 44 minutes will remain). However, if a contract has 1 hour remaining (60 minutes) and a neighbor assets, then only 6 minutes will be deducted from the contract cycle (54 minutes will remain). Benefit of providing assistance to your neighbors *+ (Needs confirmation) *+1 Reputation *+1 Reputation for using all assistance points in a 24 hour period. Special Contracts Assistance increases reward, time not reduced Some contracts are special. Instead of reducing the cycle duration of the contract, some contracts benefit from neighbor assistance by increasing the income reward upon contract completion. The amount of increase varies by the contract. (e.g., the Main Laboratory Complex, Search for Alien Artifacts contract reward increases by 1000 coin for each neighbor that provides assistance. The Megapolis Arena, Open Training contract reward increases 750 for each neighbor that provides assistance.) Special contracts reward the neighbor providing assistance with coin. As of March 2013, all rewards for assistance are 1500 coin, paid at the time the neighbor provides assistance. Special contracts do not require manual assistance. Instead, they send a message to each neighbor offering them an opportunity to assist with the contract. This assistance does not reduce the amount of manual assistance the neighbor can offer. Periodic update contracts The Coastal Hotel, added in Update/04.23.2013, introduced a new special contract type. It is not yet known how these contracts work. References